They used to be Ron's annoying brothers
by pouncinglioness
Summary: They used to be an ordinary annoying set of twins until Hermione storms down a remote hallway and settles in an abandoned classroom to relieve her frustration. Looking through an invisible window are two men who can help her. Twincest, threesomes, SMUT. This is really just an excuse to write smut and I did and it's awesome. (format issues resolved)


Hermione was particularly frustrated one evening as she strolled through the Hogwarts hallways thinking of all the things she would love to have right now. Victor was just rude! Not experienced enough to be anything other than a groping, needy jerk. She might have overlooked his rudeness for something good afterwards but she was in no hurry to rush into something that would just be annoying fumbling. Teenage hormones built up inside her until she thought she would die if she couldn't get her frustrations out right freaking now! She suddenly turned into an abandoned classroom in a relatively remote hallway and sat down in a corner. She wanted someone older than she was who knew what he was doing. Someone who could give her the feeling she needed. She wouldn't be with someone who didn't like her or that she didn't like either. Someone she could be comfortable with and who at least cared about her a little. Obviously Victor wasn't that guy. She wasn't heartbroken but just so terribly irritated and horny! It happened all the time now! She was becoming a woman. It was a dreadful feeling. She hardly noticed when her hand slid down to her panties.

Fred and George watched her from the tiny, invisible window in one of their secret passages through Hogwarts. They were escaping from Filch when they happened upon the amazing sight. They both wondered who she was thinking about. "Should we wait until she leaves?" Fred ventured, the right answer being a little obvious. "Probably but look at the poor dear," George smiled "she needs us." Fred smiled back but, being the one who thought things through, could see a thousand reasons why they should just wait. Even if George just had to watch her. It was really kind of perverted. But then they heard the little moan and her mouth feel open ever so slightly. The twins looked at each other and smiled, there was not more doubt. Each with the beginning of a hard on and the worst intentions they opened the hidden door, scaring the poor horny thing half to death.

"Oh dear!" George, purposefully unconvincing, smiled his most innocent smile. She jumped up and stuttered a few words of protest. Of course she wasn't just touching herself how dare they assume. Fred chuckled a little bit and for some reason his soft chuckle made Hermione feel just that much hotter. They were looking her up and down with smoldering eyes. She suddenly just really wanted them all over her. They noticed her breathing was heavy as her chest heaved a little more than normal and her nipples strained against her shirt. "What have we stumbled upon dear brother of mine? Could it be a slightly bothered Hermione?" George never took his eyes off of her tense abdomen. "Oh well it seems that way Georgie, perhaps she better explain herself before we jump to conclusions." the twins' minds were working together like one as always. "Well darling?" She stuttered a little bit more and said "I-I was just, um, in here to calm down, I had g-gotten mad and I didn't know y-you were... well I just- I better…" Her breathing was actually a cause for concern now, and Fred was more amused than ever. He came closer to her and gave another little laugh, "want to run that by me again dear?" she was getting weak, they were circling her like lions with their eyes locked on her. George chimed in "Actually I think I understood that one Freddie. I think she really needs some men to help her replace those poor panties that are drenched. We really must have scared her," She looked terrified yet her eyes met his in perfect lust, Fred closed a bit more space between them "Is that so Hermione? Want us to do something with those poor things?" his eyes twinkled and her's glazed over. She nodded weakly. "Oh well why didn't you way so?"

Fred put his hands on her hips and kissed her. He was the gentle twin as she soon found out. George put his hands down considerably further. She gasped and moaned thickly. Fred ate that moan and pulled her hips towards his. There was an old desk close by, he lifted her up and sat her on it. She was rather lighter than he expected. George bent down in front of her. The sensation that followed was unlike anything she had ever felt, not that that was saying much but it was incredible. She made noises she had only wanted to make before. Fred kissed her deeply and put a hand up her shirt. She obviously wasn't going to mind anything they did at this point. He admired the sounds that erupted from her and how her body moved with them. He took the shirt off and attached himself to her breast with one arm around her back and the other widening her legs for George. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair and whimpered like a kitten who really wanted more milk.

As her sounds got louder George came up and took claim on his brother's hair and kissed him roughly. They shared Hermione's taste and she had never seen anything to hot in her life. George led her down to return the favor by a hand on top of her head. She was new at this no doubt but good enough to elicit a few gasps and moans from George into his brother's mouth. Fred loved kissing his brother, particularly when he was making these noises. No doubt he was more experienced at her job than she was, but he found it entirely too hot to leave his own erection alone. As Fred stroked himself Hermione was learning fast what to do. Just as she was getting better George brought her up and sat her back on the table. Pants around his knees he made Hermione lean back and brought Fred around to her waiting mouth. "Oh she's hungry" George said with a smirk and Fred gasped and leaned his head back. As George positioned himself at her opening, suddenly she said weakly "please, just be gentle I've never…" she blushed and it was obvious they hadn't thought of that. Fred panted and really, really wanted her to keep going but felt a pang of guilt. "Do you want us love?" George was rubbing his shaft on her wet folds. "Oh yes" she breathed.

It was the hottest thing they had ever heard, Fred's pang of guilt gone and her tongue licking him and breathing on him he almost doubled over. George, as slowly and gently as he could manage, thrusted into her the first time. It wasn't the most comfortable thing she had ever felt but not as painful as she had hard it was. George let out a sound that was so desperately intense Fred was made all the closer to his climax. She let out a moan and put Fred's cock deeper in her mouth as far as it could possibly go, which was impressive.

George was astounded by how good she felt and how hot it Fred was right then, making animalistic noises with one hand on top of her head, thrusting into her mouth, trying to be gentle but losing control. George was making noises without his own consent. Hermione made small noises that pushed them both that much further. He eventually felt comfortable going harder and faster, she certainly didn't seem to mind. She was the first to reach the point of no return. She made a loud, throaty moan at first, her hips meeting his at more than half way. She was outright loud after a minute which pushed Fred over the edge with her.

He came on her chest with a groan rolling from deep in his own chest. Oh George loved that noise. He forced himself to hang on and then finally joined them. He almost outright yelled but caught himself in a raspy, uncontrolled moan, a loud one. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably; the pleasure was so intense that a tear rolled from her eyes. Fred fell backwards. George picked Hermione up and laid her down next to them both. All three were out of breath. She had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. She had never dreamed of anything like that. She wanted to do it again. "L-let's just stay in here a while longer."


End file.
